


soft

by boyxinferno



Series: fierrochase stuff [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxinferno/pseuds/boyxinferno
Summary: Magnus and Alex cuddle. Alex complains about Magnus’ healing powers
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: fierrochase stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	soft

Magnus and Alex weren’t big on physical contact. The most affection they displayed was holding hands and the occasional legs in the other’s lap. But alone was a different story, they  were still sixteen year olds in love and there were times they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

This was one of those times. 

They laid in Alex’s bed, a disney movie playing on her T.V., completely ignored. Magnus was on his back, his hair spread out on Alex’s pink pillows with his hands resting by his head. Alex was straddling him, one of her hands on Magnus’ stomach and the other holding one of his hands.

Alex looked up from Magnus’ neck, she had been attacking him with kisses and bites for the past ten minutes, and huffed.

“I hate you.” 

Magnus let out a breathy laugh, “Why’s that?”

“You and you’re stupid healing.” She hissed, leaning back down to bite Magnus again.

“Wha...?” He squeezed her hand when she bit him, his breath hitching.

“The hickeys heal in like thirty seconds!” She whined, “So not fair! There are times where I come out of your room covered and you just get to be saved from the bullying because you heal!” 

Magnus snorted, “Well... Sucks for you, then.” 

“Ugh!” She whined and fell beside him, “I don’t like you.” Alex wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked herself under his arm. Magnus smiled down at her, using his free hand to move some hair out of her face.

“Sure you don’t.” 

Alex smacked his stomach and turned to lay the other way, curled up with one of her pillows, “I don’t.” 

Magnus turned onto his side and softly kissed the tattoo on the nape of Alex’s neck, “Well, if that’s the case, then I don’t like you either.” He snaked his arm around her waist and hugged her from behind, “Not at all.” 

She nodded and grabbed his hand, letting go of her pillow to just lay with him, “Yep. You suck, Chase.” 

“Mm.” He closed his eyes and buried his face in her shoulder, “I’m just awful.”

“Terrible.” She mumbled, then yawned, “The absolute worst...” She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing, “Night, Mags.” 

He chuckled, “Night, Alex.” 

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i was thinking ab...... i love them


End file.
